Long Live
by Br33Br33KiD
Summary: In a world were you feel alone, Can you find someone to mend a broken heart? Or will the Blight swallow it up whole? A Fem!Mahariel/Zevran story


Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone  
Please don't get me wrong  
Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone

-Never Let This Go - Paramore

This had to be a dream. For one, the male standing before her was believed by many to be dead. Though in her mind she would never let go of a slim chance that he was alive. Two, these day she never got to see plain old grassy fields. All she saw was death and blood. There were rare moments now and then that she would see something beautiful, but with the Blight going on, things would never be peaceful. Lastly, She felt cold. How could she feel cold when the sun was shining before her? Was that even possible.

Her crystal blue eyes closed and she shivered slightly. No matter how much she kept telling herself this was dream, She couldn't bring herself to admit it out loud. She didn't care if the Blight swallowed the whole country of Ferelden. As long as the man in front of her stayed with her, everything else meant nothing to her.

"Lethallin, why have you let this happen to me?" His voice sounded hurt. With that, The female opened her eyes to stare into the male's icy blue ones. His eyes always haunted her now a days. Every time she shut her eyes his would be there.

". . .Tamlen. . .I nev-" She was cut of by a snicker.

"You can not fool me, This time it will be your life that is taken." Without warning, Tamlen lunged at her.

This was the third night in a row she couldn't get but a half hour of sleep. Her breath was uneven and she had to sit up to keep her self from screaming. Her dark brown hair was sticking to her face from the sweat. Ever day she prayed to the maker that the dream would change and stop haunting her. She doubted her broken heart could take seeing Tamlen try to kill her or turned into some kind of monster. Even the images of slaughtered children would be better then this dream. She had to be strong now. Being a Grey Warden and an elf on top of that, The female had to be view as well put together and a leader.

The Grey Warden pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them. The group she was traveling with could see that everything was slowly getting at her. She never snapped at anyone or made rude comment toward them, How could they know? Every night she woke up screaming. Their tents always were close to her and no doubt they would hear her. She even bet that all of Ferelden heard her.

The group had learned to leave her alone when she awoke like this. Everytime a new member would join them and hear her screaming at night, they would run into her tent and try to comfort her, in the end the member would hurry out of the Grey Warden's tent and random items would fly after them. She didn't want them to think she was weak. She was far from that, but you can't control what happens in your sleep, right? Especially for a Grey Warden, The Archdemon is able to get into their minds and tamper with there dreams.

Her ears caught the sound of a tent flap being open and two voices whispering. She shook her head and listened in closely. The voices were both Male.

"Can't sleep again?"A rough drunken voice said.

"I wish I could, You can return to your tent. I'll take the rest of your watch." The voice was soft and calmed her slightly.

With little effort the Female slowly stood and started to pull off her sleeping ware to put on her armor. Staying in the tent any longer, she would lose her mind. Fresh air sound great. After everything was in place and her long hair was slicked back into a ponytail, The Grey Warden pulled open the flap to her tent and got out as quickly as possibly.

"I thought you might be awake. I started some tea. You alright? You look a bit pale, Layla." He said and raised an eyebrow at her. Alistair always knew what to say to make for feel a bit better, even if it wasn't something someone would normally say.

Layla shook her head lightly and took a seat next to him by the fire. It was a cool night out, but with the fire a blazed, it felt nice for once. Better then the inside of her tent. If the group would have let her she would have slept out in the open, but Leliana had protested saying something about caught a cold and ending up with twigs in her hair.

"I'm fine. Just another bad dream again." She stated and looked down at her lap. There was no way she was going to talk about something like this to Alistair. Her companions didn't need to know her past or her fears. It was better if they only worried about their own for now.

"You know it's kind of funny. You always ask everyone else about their problems and past, but you never tell yours. Usually you brush it off lightly or you change the subject. Whatever your hiding is not helping us. It actually frightens us a bit. Well, I shouldn't speak for the others, but it worries me." Alistair said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not important. You shouldn't worry about me. If I'm about to lose an arm or a leg, then worry, but me waking up in the middle of the night shouldn't worry you to much. You do it yourself." She said with a smile and looked back down at the ground. Wow, Did he always have to put her on the spot like that? Did he not understand she need some time to heal?

"Just remember, If you need someone to talk too. . .I'm here for you." He said and looked down as well.


End file.
